The Dust of War
by TheTeaLeaf24
Summary: A next gen. Scorpius/Rose fic. Takes place in their seventh year. What happens when Scorpius is finally done waiting for her to see him as someone more than just her favorite person to bully?
1. Mistletoe Quandaries -1

_Scorpius smiled darkly in a way that spoke to his less than honorable intentions. There was no denying the Malfoy in his heritage, his deep ocean eyes drunk on the moonlight pallor of her skin. His hands were tangled in her fire hair, pulling her head back to nip at the velveteen skin of her neck. She tasted of boiled stars and honeysuckle. Her little moaning whimpers infuriated him, made him plead within himself to fulfill his carnal desires without hesitation, made him push himself harder against her. Her hips bucked against him, though they hardly had anywhere to go between the stony wall and Scorpius' own, as his cold hands dipped underneath her bra. Her nostrils flared and breathed out heavily in surprise. He smirked that dark little twist on his face she hated him for. There are moments between them like these when they realize just how thin the line between love and hate is. Her fingers went for his belt buckle._

"Perhaps, Mr. Malfoy you would be so kind as to stop daydreaming and tell us how muggle electricity works," the too thin, pinched face of Mrs. Stromme glared at Scorpius. Clearly unimpressed with his seeming lack of attention. His blue eyes, so like his father's, drifted from the stormy view outside of Hogwarts to the front of the classroom. He heard Rose and a few of her chittering lackeys scoff as they waited for him to humiliate himself. Subtly his face radiated his triumph; the definition of a hard question depended on the student and like his father also, he had inherited the trait of hardly being stumped by an academic question.

"Most simply put, a current is generated by creating or transferring moving charges around a closed circuit. Of course one must understand that a closed circuit is a loop usually based on metal wires that transport electricity, charges are electrons and a current is the movement of those electrons. The electrons come. . ."

"That is sufficient Mr. Malfoy. Thank You."

Scorpius flashed Rose a rather winning smile. Enough to make any other girl swoon, but only sent her rolling her eyes. He knew she'd have something to say about it later. Or maybe she'd just punch him if no teachers were around. She had a fondness for driving her knuckles into his upper arms, as if that would somehow make him any less better as a beater.

However the thing with Rose Weasley was that she was beautiful, except she inherited quite a bit from her parents, including their prejudice against the Malfoys. For the past seven years he had lived under her constant war against his very being. She bullied him to a degree that even the teachers noticed. But Scorpius never complained. Never said anything against her or did anything to stop her meanness. In fact he hardly seemed to notice it at all really, though it was also clear he could easily put a stop to it. He was bigger than her. Stronger and maybe even just a bit wiser. Nobody understood, why he acted the way he did. When she knocked his books out of his hands he merely looked at her before silently picking them up. Or when she tripped him up in the hallway and told him to 'pay more attention' he only responded with 'I will try'. Nobody understood why he let her bully him, for he was just as clever with a hex as her and quite strong enough and fast enough to move out of the way or stop her punches. Everybody wondered. Nobody asked.

It wasn't until the end of the day she caught up with him. He had been meeting with his Transfigurations professor to go over the details of an assignment before the mad dash at the end of the semester. There was a week left before the train departed from Hogsmeade and brought the majority of the student population back to their homes for the season. He had almost forgotten about the approaching holidays, lost in all the last minute assignments, studying for tests, and just a few parties in the common room instigated by the Slytherin quidditch team. It wasn't until that morning when he noted small sprigs of mistletoe booby trapping students that were quickly being spotted and avoid by all except those looking for a pre-Christmas peck.

Apparently she had the same idea, only a pair of her chittering friends were also with her. Rose was hardly ever seen without at least one other companion. Though if you asked Scorpius, very few were actually friends and most were attention junkies bent on a little extra popularity that came with membership of the Weasley inner circle. When she spied him though, the other girls were dismissed in a fit of giggles. However it was clear the girls were disappointed they wouldn't be witness to whatever nasty little quips Rose would spew. Scorpius rolled his blue eyes, quite aware of her intentions, and ducked into an empty classroom. Part of him hoped for a more passive night and she would just leave him be. But he knew her too well to know she wouldn't allow for that. An empty classroom, it was almost completely an open invitation for a good hexing without witnesses.

"You think you're some big hot shot smarter than everyone busy body, don't you Scrawnious," her voice slid out from her like snake fangs as venom began to peak and drip.

"No more intelligent than you Rose, or anyone else with our marks," he spoke, unafflicted looking up into her face. It was evident she was pleased he had defied her. It always seemed like some exquisite feast to her when he decided to answer her taunts. Except she never seemed to temper her own voice when his own was conversational.

"Oh you're so clever," she was walking up to where he sat on the top of a desk. His legs were crossed, a sigh visibly escaping him. As if he were dealing with the task of trying to explain rain to a rather young rather simple child.

"I just told you I didn't think I was any more clever than you. Rose. You could at least listen to me. You used to be so creative with your insults. What happened? Run out of new ways to say the same thing or are you growing a soft spot for me," his blue eyes flashed with a subtlety that was nothing short of humor. Though it didn't curve his lips like it would have anyone else, especially anyone who would have been so wholly surprised to hear him responding to her. But he had always challenged her when they were in a private forum, made her question her own resolve. he liked that though, challenging her mind, making her question her motives for her unkindness. But he never did it in front of her 'fans'. it made her curious about him in that way, not that Rose Weasley would ever condescend to admit or entertain that she wanted to know anything about Scorpius Malfoy except for when he and his family were headed back to Norway on a permanent basis.

"What will people say," the smirk finally cracked his face as he whispered into the space between them in a rather scandalized tone. Her arm arched back and he knew what was coming perhaps before she even did. She was a Gryffindor through and through. Blunt, impulsive, and so terribly passionate. He would give her that, she was committed to her causes -though her most important seemed to be tormenting him.

For the first time in the history of forever though, he didn't just let it happen. perhaps it was because they were alone. Or because he couldn't suffer the indignity of an open handed slap. In some ways even he wasn't sure. Scorpius caught her hand before it could leave a red stinging outline on his cheek. Her eyes widened in horror as she let out a mild whimper of fear, so caught off guard they stood there in silence for a long moment. Unsure of how to even accept this being the actual reality they were inhabiting.

"Let go. . ." it was a quiver, a breath of a word compared to how bold and belittling she was before. Ahh so the bravery crumbled quite quickly when confronted for the first time.

Scorpius looked into, his eyes hard, holding her wrist tightly though she moved to try and rip it back. She struggled and he slid off the desk, completely seizing her personal bubble and feasting on the discomfort she once hoped to give him. "Does it frighten you? Hmm? To know this whole time I could have stopped you, I could have hurt you, I could have been the bully. How does that make you feel Weasley? Proud of yourself still, are you? You think you're so much better than me; think about it. For seven years I haven't said a word against you, hardly said anything to you and certainly ever only shed light on your own intelligence in class. So you're going to what? Going to slap me? You've bullied me for seven years Rose," she tried to jerk away, he knew to run from him, so he jerked her back closer than before. Their bodies touched and he was briefly reminded of the sexually fantasy he had never gotten to finish earlier that day. Well it seemed he had found something else for her mouth to do, it was just more akin to gaping like a fish.

"For seven years and I haven't even once insulted you. You think I'm going to hurt you now. Maybe you are stupid. Carrying on old grudges and fighting a war that was already won. And won by your parents, your family. My fucking family. . . you've got no idea but you don't care. You're not interested in actually moving on. In actually rebuilding the world your parents worked so hard to protect. You're so. . ."

"You don't know anything about me Scorpius Malfoy! You're an idiot and jerk who is only popular because your family's still got lots of money," Rose screamed at him, tears dapping her cheeks. He let her go, sighing deeply from his chest this time. It was heavy than the previous flare of his nostrils seen earlier. Her wide eyes watched him as he moved across the room to the door she had once shut to trap him. She all but jumped two feet back when he moved by her. Rose edged slowly to the door, eyeing him, clearly still disturbed by the fact that he had finally stopped her. Finally made her confront her own behavior. As nothing less than a gentleman he held the door open for her. She paused right before shuffling out, eyes strained.

"Mistletoeitsbadluck," her voice was a low moan

"What," he questioned, completely forgetting himself and leaning in to hear her better.

"Mistletoe. . . it's bad luck not to kiss. . ." she choked it out, he could tell, against everything screaming at her not to do so.

Scorpius was rather taken aback. Events certainly were turning out to be. . . _stimulating_. He smiled, flashing a row of tic-tac teeth. Something of a mirthful laugh, or maybe a scoff, scratched low in his throat. He reached a hand out and tucked licking strands of her fiery hair behind her ear. He felt her stiffen beneath his touch. What was she expecting? Honestly, what had he ever done to prove himself so awful as she insisted he was. He leaned in, there nose touched. Only a breath separated them, the same intimate space occupied by angels and hope. "I will not touch you until you ask me," his voice was a whisper to flavor her lips and he pulled away in a rush of cold air before they could meet. Scorpius left the doorway, and Rose, to bathe in the surrounding haze of confusion.


	2. Old Lang Syne -2

_Should old acquaintance be forgot;_  
_And never brought to mind?_

_Dear Scorpius, _

_Not that its the business of a smelly little garden vermin like yourself, but I am taking time for my incredibly busy Holiday schedule to inform you that I am taking on a very serious new leaf. As my New year's resolution I have decided I will give everyone the benefit of the doubt, even little toadstools like yourself. So I think its best we forget about that silly little incident right before break. I wish you the best this season._

_Sincerely,_  
_Rose Weasely_

Rose's lips pressed into a firm line as her eyes flicked over the short letter once more. An unsettled hum escaped her as she thought if there was anything else to say. She brushed the feathered end of her quill back and forth over her mouth. Thinking. But nothing came to mind and she was left to actually tie it to the small owl her father had had since his own adolescence. She stood from the wooden chair at her desk and stretched. She closed the window behind Pigwidgeon the owl, with a chilly gust of wind and went to find a comfortable pair of jeans.

~~~~~~~~

_My Dearest Rose,_

_I am very excited to hear that! I wish you the best of luck in your pursuit to be more open to people instead of judging them unduly. It's a very good trait to have. I copped out this year and am trying to decide whether my resolution should be to make sure I fold my laundry before I put it up or to stop convincing younger students that if you spin around three times and lick your left palm, Peeves will leave you alone. The first seems tedious and the second seems too depressing to give up._

_As it were, your poor little owl flew into a pretty wicked storm up here. Norway isn't known for it's accommodating winter weather. He seems put out and as my mother phrased it ' little thing's under the weather right now.' My father didn't think it wise to send him back out without recovering. I'm inclined to agree. I'd feel terrible if something happened to him and it was my fault. I'll return him first thing after break. Promise. In the meantime I've instructed my own owl to stay with you and your family until such a time as your, or as my father has also informed me, your father's owl -he recognized it from their school days- has recovered. My barn barn owl is sturdier and has a nose for storms. Her name is Butternut. I didn't choose it. She hunts well enough if you just let her out at night. However I included a week's worth of food and a few galleons if you need them._

_Thank you for your letter and my deepest apologies for the inconvenience of your owl getting sick. I'll look for you on the train. I'll see you in five days._

_Sincerest Regards, _  
_S. Malfoy_

Scorpius' blue eyes blinked slowly as he signed his name to surprisingly lengthy letter he had just penned to Rose. More than twice the length of hers and the jovial nature of it made him smirk a bit to himself. If she didn't take his honesty for what it was, because he was proud of her for deciding to become less of a bully, at least she'd get annoyed he had taken the time to write so much. It was a win-win either way. As much as he hoped to actually move past her childish tantrums and outlashing towards him, he still delighted in getting a rise out her and he doubted that bit of his own childish nature would ever change.

He smiled softly to the curled up figure of the Weasely owl who had decided to nest in his Slytherin colored beanie for the length of its recovery. Scorpius scratched the head of his own owl and made several affectionate cooing noises. Handing the bird a small bundle he released it from the front entrance of his family estate in Norway. He watched her disappear into the darkening horizon, a good deal of him wishing he could be there to see Rose's reaction to his response. He'd find out soon enough on the train anyway. But for now brunch with his parents called and the rumble in his stomach told him eggs benedict were soon going to answer that call.

~~~~~~~~~~

Morning sun streamed through the glass window of Rose's compartment setting her hair alight as if her head were on fire. Shades of amber mingled with those the same as deciduous leaves in fall. Somehow, through sheer luck perhaps, the genes that had caused her mother and father to look awkward in their early teen years had skipped over her. She had always been beautiful. The round, soft type of beauty of pink cheeks and flowing curls that made her seem approachable. Such that there was always a stream of guys at Hogwarts looking to date her. Though in Rose's case she had only ever condescended to date a few and those relationships were often very short lived.

Rose would never know that Scorpius had always been glad to learn of when her relationships ended. Though they were games for her really. What could she get before she got bored. There was always some sense of relief in him when she went back to ignoring the other boys. Nothing in the way she tormented him was beautiful or sweet or could even be considered confused flirting, but in total she had spent more time on him than any other male attending Hogwarts that wasn't related to her. Scorpius doubted Rose knew that or even cared, she'd merely chalk it up to him being an irritating prick who constantly needed to be reminded of his undesirability. Regardless, the fact remained that she didn't have steady meaningful relationships with anyone who might think they'd be the one to tame her and he was repeatedly glad for it.

Scorpius knocked on the compartment door with the back of his hands. She was surprisingly alone. He couldn't understand why. No sign of her cousins nor her ridiculous friends. Maybe she had sent them away or maybe she had simply slipped on the train unnoticed. He didn't see either idea as being the answer to his curiosity however. He saw her look over, look at him and roll her eyes. He could almost hear the scoff she gave as indicated by her parted lips. He laughed a little to himself pushing into the compartment. He could tell she was biting back a snarkily asked version of what he found so funny. He didn't offer an answer, she'd ask if it bothered her enough.

"Alright little buddy," Scorpius murmured to his left hand which held a ball of green and silver small head of Pig popped out and looked around until it spied Rose; he cooed excitedly. She watched him offer her the hat. Her eyes narrowed, body tense as she reached up to take it. So she hadn't quite gotten over their little tet-a-tet in the classroom. Not that he honestly expected her too. If he had learned anything that evening, it was that Rose possessed a good deal of fear beneath her personality veneer.

Scorpius sat with a loud exhale. "Safe and sound. Just like I promised," he punctuated his words so it seemed as if they could rhyme in some parallel universe. Rose scowled though she seemed to be intently checking over her family's owl. Of course the tiny bird was in tip top shape and Rose was forced to bring her scowl to meet his face. "You can keep the beanie, he seems rather fond of it," Scorpius smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? Do you know how much shit I would get if anyone saw it," her face had crumpled into disbelief. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"You didn't strike me as the type to care. I thought you. . . how would they say it. . . set the standard. No matter. I believe I also owe you an apology from before. I didn't mean to frighten you. There was something too undignified in an open handed slap though. Regardless I am sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck. Awkward and unsure of exactly where he was going with his words, he was almost grateful when she intercepted him.

"I was not frightened. Someone like you could never frighten me. I'll keep your stupid hat. Just to prove to you people in Gryffindor don't make fun of me. I'm the most popular girl in the house. You're owl was gone before we left this morning," she sat straight, perched as a bird would on a tree branch.

"Someone like me. Hmmmm," it was a statement and not a question. He knew exactly what she meant by a person like him. Though it seemed she was trying somewhat to maintain her resolution by keeping her mirriad of insults in her head. He curled a finger over his chin, leaning over himself. Scorpius studied her for a long time in silence. His blue eyes were soft and highlighted by the rays of sun which popped over the surrounding hills. He stared at her for the better part of ten minutes. Rose grew uncomfortable under the weight of his gaze. She pulled a face at him -clearly designed to make him stop looking. He laughed instead, face in his hands. This frustrated her.

"What? You have no place to laugh at me Scorpius Malfoy!"

Her voice was harsh and it made him laugh even deeper. "Nothing. No. . . I'm not laughing at you Rose Weasley," though there was some mocking in the use of her full name. The way she always called him before her insults, or as an insult in itself as if he would really be ashamed. "I'll see you in class then," his hand was on the doorknob when she spoke.

"Wait."

Wait. Such a simple word and yet he had never heard anything so beautiful come from her lips. He turned back to her, his laughter replaced by look of contemplative curiosity. For the first time in months he felt his heart beat pulse through his chest. _Would she? No. She couldn't possibly._ He held his breath, "yeah?"


	3. The Gateway Conversation -3

"You're forgetting your galleons Scra. . .Scorpius. We had plenty of food and treats at our house. Just because we don't come from old money doesn't mean we can't afford to babysit an owl for a week."

"That's not," Scorpius sighed, it was too good to be true. But at least she had swallowed the detestable nickname she had dubbed him with in their second year. She wouldn't ask for that unfulfilled mistletoe kiss. That had been his one chance and he'd never get another one. He should have let go of his pride, his sense of justice and fairness. And just. . . kissed her like he had so often imagined. He looked at her in that defeated way a child being punished for a crime they didn't commit looked. "I didn't mean it like that at all Rose. You know that. I just didn't want there to be any inconvenience. I was only thinking of how to make it easiest for you. That's all."

"That's certainly not all he thinks about you Rose," the sly voice of Archer Churchill sounded through the hallway. Besides being the second half of the Slytherin team beaters, Archer was Scorpius' best friend. He was also the only one who knew the reasons behind why the Malfoy heir behaved so passively around Rose, why he ate so much shit from her and didn't bat an eyelash. But what Archer had learned in his years of being so close with Scorpius was that all the Malfoy men were like that, spoiling their wives or girlfriends to a degree that was almost sickening. Archer's experience had taught him that women wanted to be treated equally, but the Malfoy men had seemingly always found the one princess in a hoard. Was Rose a princess? Archer wasn't so sure, but he'd never pass up such a prime chance to embarrass his best mate -who was known for his impassive cool as a cucumber nature.

Scorpius narrowed his blue eyes as his lips folded into a thin frown. "I'm gonna hit you so hard with a bludger, I swear to Merlin's finest knickers you will be in the hospital wing for a week," he mumbled under his breath as Archer bullied his way in. His friend only turned his face and gave a rather sweet smile to Rose.

"Oh really," her eyebrow arched quizzically before she gave a Scorpius a rather appraising glance, "would you care to illuminate me on these issues? I'd hate for someone to think poorly of me."

"Oh no Rosie, I fancy he's quite generous."

Scorpius flopped back down onto the bench seat of the compartment, his eyes were very close to burning holes through the glass window he stared out of. He was stuck there now, not willing to leave to chance what would be said, or thought for that matter, if he left. His 'former' best friend settled in next to him with a cocky little grin as Rose reclaimed her perch with her own questioning but detached expression.

"Do tell Mr. Churchill! You know a girl just can't stand to not know what people think of her. It would be a travesty to lead me on and grounds for a proper hexing. Don't you agree?"

Her voice was as sweet as honey. But laced with the poison of humiliation that culled shades of red onto his cheeks. "Don't you dare," he mumbled harshly to his friend again, very subtly but very firmly elbowing him in the ribs.

"Come now Scorpius, I was merely going to tell her how you speak her praises," he spoke in an artificially innocent and sincere voice, nuzzling his head onto his friends shoulder, "he's always going on about how intelligent you are. How you get such good grades and have such fine thoughts on the world. He's quite taken with your beauty too. He admires how, even though you're so beautiful, you still rely on your cleverness to get you places. It's quite sweet really."

"That does sound quite sweet indeed. . ."

"No chance you'd ever go out on a date with him then 'eh?"

Out of the corner of his eyes Scorpius saw Rose roll her own. She scoffed slightly, "probably never." It stung him more than he thought it would, to hear her refuse. What did he expect? Hadn't she been doing so for the past seven years?

"Well can't say I'm sorry to hear that. Now you can go out with me. I'm much better looking anyway."

"Go out with you," she hesitated at each word as if struck dumb. "You," she repeated, "definitely never. I do have standards. Even the first years know all about Archer Churchill. At least Scrawnius has some class."

"Fair enough Rose. Fair enough. But I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll leave you with our cruelty. You really broke my heart," Archer stood up and left the compartment after giving his friend's shoulder a squeeze, "well look at that mate! She thinks you're classy."

"Yeah right, thanks Archie. Remind me to beat the piss out of you later, ya big arse," Scorpius scowled as his friend exited. Just as quickly as he had slunk in but half as fast as the disaster he had caused. Scorpius brought his gaze back out of the window, staring hard and trying to keep his face from growing hot. "Sorry about that," he was rubbing the back of his neck again, "Arch just doesn't have any idea of when to keep his big mouth shut or how to act around anyone. He's a git sometimes. . . most of the time."

The door clicked shut and Rose did her best to pay attention to Scorpius muttered apology. Her head was swimming too much and in dangerous territory. She flopped over to his side of the compartment, eyeing him with a look he'd never be able to read in a thousand lifetimes. She was close too. He could smell her perfume, deep and musky, floral with something that smelled like. . . cloves. He usually only ever caught fleeting wisps as she turned her back with a triumphant hmph and left him to collect spilled books. He shifted uncomfortably, eyes momentarily dropping to her shirt. He could just make out the slightest of a bra that was blue leopard print. He swallowed, slightly angry he had so easily chosen to take advantage of his angle. Now was not the time.

"Do you really think I'm bee-you-tee-ful Scorpy? Do you really think all those nice things about me," she was eager in a way he had never seen before.

"Among other things," he grunted out turning his face away from hers.

"Well how come you never said so?"

"Rose. . . honestly? I've said quite a few things to you. I've repeatedly told you how pretty I think you are. You never spent your time listening. All of those Valentines I sent. I think after fourth year I stopped asking if you'd be my Valentine and just left it at how pretty you are, because you were always so focused on deciding who would be the best date after making fun of me. And the letter I just sent, I told you how happy I was you had decided on such a great resolution. But you don't listen me. The only reason you're asking now is because Archer just told you. The closest you've ever come to listening to me is when I grabbed you that night before break."

"You're wrong! I do so listen. Whatever it doesn't matter anyway. We're not friends. But if you think I'm so pretty why didn't you kiss me?"

"I think you're beautiful, and don't say there isn't a difference because I've talked to my mom and she has assured me there is. Why did you even ask?"

"Well uhm. . . well. . . my best friend had got caught under it earlier and I guess I had that on my mind and. Well. . . well I was scared. Okay. Because you've never talked to me like that before or anyone. Even when no one else is around and you get all snarky."

"I do not get snarky," he quipped back quickly. Scorpius straightened himself out, sitting taller more firmly in himself, "I told you then. I wouldn't unless you asked me too. That I won't touch you unless you ask. Of all the things I'd like you to think of me, I never want you to be afraid of me."

Rose bit back her automatic response that she would never be afraid of someone as stupid as him. "Yeah well I'm not afraid, Scorpy. So get out your Herbology text. Uncle Neville is great and all but I hate plants. We can study. I know he's planning a test for next week sometime and I'm a few chapters behind. . . Go on. Get your book. I've got mine," she pointed to a brand new book, she had clearly never opened.

Scorpius sighed and reached for her text book, "you've never even looked at this. Does your 'Uncle' Neville know?"

"He's not really my Uncle, just pretty much. Are you going to help me or should I just go back to punching you?"


	4. The Valentine's Debate

It had been ten days since Rose had spoken to him. Scorpius expected it was because she had been embarrassed. Since after about the third hour of study she had fallen asleep and remained asleep on his shoulder until the train was pulling into the village. He imagined she hadn't told any of her friends. Though he himself had discussed it with Archer, to which his best friend merely patted him on the back with a smile.  
They were together in the Slytherin common room now. Hunched over rolls of parchment writing an essay Herbology. It shouldn't have surprised Scorpius when Archer popped his head up and asked, "no word from her royal smart-assiness yet?" But he was caught off guard. "What," was his slightly dumbfounded response. It wasn't until he had caught the sly grin of his friend that he recognized the nickname Rose had been dubbed with. He shook his head, slightly annoyed, slightly amused, predominantly disinterested, "nope. Nothing. I caught her staring at me once in charms though. It was strange though. Wasn't her normal pissed off kind of sexy look. It was just. . . normal. Maybe she's just going to leave me alone for now. Can't say it's all bad. I'm tired of picking up my books."

Archer laughed at him, "No you're not mate. Not if she's the one knocking them down."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was at the end of two weeks before Rose actually spoke to scorpius. She had found him in the library. He remembered thinking it was different because she had curled her hair. Archer had been with him, but his friend did nothing more than raise his eyebrows in surprise, pack his things up and leave. Rose jumped into the still warm grave. She looked at Scorpius expectantly with her feline hued eyes. He threw his hands up in defeat quickly though. He could have his fingernails ripped out and he'd still not be able to come up with an answer.

"So you're making me a Valentine this year right?"

Scorpius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. He turned rather startled to look at the fire haired vixen beside him, "I don't see any reason to break from tradition. Nothing like another year of rejection, right? I wouldn't want to deny you your yearly allotment of admirers." He let a heavy sigh out and dropped his gaze back to his work. Truth be told he couldn't even remember what subject he had been working on before her arrival. He wasn't sure what to feel but he thought it might delve to irritation by the time she left him. She had always enjoyed telling him how feeble his attempts at enticing her were.

Rose bounced up looking at him, "seventh time's a charm then." Scorpius just about felt his jaw hit the table top. "What," he asked rather stupefied. But she was skipping away without an answer. He couldn't help himself, annoyed, confused, even just a bit frustrated, he watched the curled ribbons of hair sway in the afternoon light. The subtle movement of her skirt flaring out from her legs with each step. Muscular from Quidditch and whatever other sports her family members drug her into she still maintained the feminine curves of a young woman. He found her so beautiful he could taste it, it swam in the air around him. And danced across his skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was strange, when she let another long stretch of time pass between even acknowledging his presence. It was the tenth of February when she found him walking back to the castle from Quidditch practice. It had been a miserable three hours, cut short from the normal four because every team member had complained until the captain gave in -just as soaking wet and cold as the rest of them. Scorpius couldn't feel his fingers or his legs beneath his sleet covered robes and leather protective gear. His blond hair was plastered to his head and he was reasonably sure head never quite feel warm again.

Dressed in a knee length cream colored jacket and matching hat, he wouldn't have seen her except for her quickly dampening hair and mustard seed colored scarf. A shade of yellow that could have gone horribly wrong had her complexion been any other tone. Still he didn't actually look up until she cleared her throat to catch his attention. His face was hard, lips pressed thin. Even she could read how exhausted he was. Rose extended a delicate hand. Her fingers were red and coated with water.

She offered him a travel mug, though no steam could be seen escaping from the spout it was quite warm. A second mug was still curled close to her chest. She offered a small rose bud smile. "It's just hot chocolate don't worry," Rose responded to his dubious glance. She took a sip of her own drink to show it was in good faith.

"What do you want," his voice was low as he began walking again. She trotted after him. It wasn't hard for her to catch up, he walked slowly, partly because he was tired and the ground was a battle, and partly because he was curious about what could possibly have drug her out to see him. He was tempted to wrap an arm around her when she tucked in close beside him. But he kept his body close to himself beside the odd movement to sip at the hot cocoa. It was surprisingly warming and he felt himself grateful for it. Scorpius watched his feet traipse through ankle deep slush.

"Have you been working on my valentine?"

"What," Scorpius finally looked up at her, "why should that matter? Who says I'll even give you one? You've done nothing to warrant one, nor did you any other year. And don't say this hot chocolate. You can't just bribe someone for sparkles and rainbows."

"Look Scorpius, I knew a hot chocolate wouldn't buy you off. I just felt bad because at least my captain wasn't stupid enough to make us practice in this storm. I also know you're going to make me a card. If you haven't started it yet you should. I'll look stupid if I don't pick the best card to be my date."

"I always made you the best one. Not to sound egotistical or anything. You just picked the biggest asshole possible to be your date. You could have treated me the way you always do and I still would have been a better date than anyone of them," Scorpius was growing heated. His voice rose several notches, "you've never dated anyone more than a month. There's a reason for that Rose. Maybe it's because you're mean, but you're the one always doing the breaking up and I doubt it's because you've secretly been pining over me for the past seven years."  
Rose's cheeks flushed red, "Glad to know you have such a vested interest in my love life." She was huffy and indignant, "Well I picked you this time. So maybe you could decide not to be an your drink jerk." Scorpius took her arm before she could storm away though. She looked at him harshly.

"I'm sorry Rose," his voice was a whisper hardly loud enough to cut through the sound of the frozen rain. He stepped close to her, head bent down. "I am. Thank you for the drink. It was really thoughtful. Walk back with me? You can tell me all about how great this card needs to be. Alright, I'm not interested in being an asshole," he let her arm go and fell into step beside her. Water ran down his face and he felt it slide beneath his clothes. It would take hours to get the chill out from his bones. She didn't say much other than having a hidden fondness for butterflies. When they reached the back entrance of the school he handed back the now empty thermos and left with a soft sort of smile. He expected she would go back to her dorm, he opted for the men's locker room for a very hot shower and the set of dry clothes waiting for him.


End file.
